¿Que pasó ayer?
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Dos capítulos y una botella de Duende Verde. En fin, solo había dos detalles que complicaban la situación. El primero, ella estaba enamorada, lo que llevaba rápidamente al segundo detalle, él parecía batear para el otro equipo. ¿ Conclusión? Allí iba a arder Troya.


_Cap. 1. El Duende Verde_

Y ahí estaban. Los _compañeros_ perfectos, si se atrevía a decir, hablando de banalidades de la vida con un trago en mano, listo para hacerlos felices.

Él, un distinguido estilista, de pose orgullosa y rostro aristocrático.

Ella, una modesta diseñadora de ropa, cuyos diseños eran reconocidos en incontables países.

Socios por fines económicos, ambos habían acabado volviéndose _amigos _por largos cinco años.

La cuestión era que, si a ella le preguntaban, solo había un par de problemas complicando un poco la situación. Dos en realidad. El primero, era el hecho de que ella llevaba enamorada de él, desde prácticamente conocerlo – evitando su primer impresión que había sido, básicamente: bastardo –, lo que llevaba al detallito numero dos, él - ¿Cómo decirlo de manera delicada? – _bateaba para el otro equipo._

Deducción echa poco después de conocerlo. Aunque, según Kagome, él parecía ocultarlo.

_"En fin"_, ella se había dicho bebiendo el _Margarita _de su copa. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que esa noche le diría lo que sentía – además de que también necesitaba un trago mas… intenso – y luego solo Kami sabría que ocurriría.

Kagome giro en el sillón para mirarlo a la cara. Él solo alzo una fina ceja en respuesta.

— Tengo algo que decirte – _debía llegar rápidamente al punto_ – Pero primero necesito algo mas fuerte – (_quizás luego_) Anuncio dirigiéndose casi corriendo a la cocina en busca de sake, whisky, calmantes o lo que sea.

Decepcionada al encontrar solo una botella de algo llamado _El duende Verde,_ lo tomó sirviéndose en una nueva copa del verde y espumante liquido, para luego dirigirse a donde la espera.

— Sesshomaru yo…

Y allí iba a arder Troya.

. . .

Sesshomaru alzo su copa vacía ante el ademan de la chica – que buscaba evadir a toda costa la conversación -, quien sirvió en esta un brillante liquido verde.

— ¿Y bien…? – aventuró queriendo saber que traía nerviosa a la azabache.

—Pues… – titubeó – se que… ya sabes… bueno… – balbuceó haciendo que él la mirara. Tomando de la copa, gritó - ¡Se que eres gay…! – ella se tapo la boca.

Y entonces todo se fue al carajo.

Gay, la palabra resonaba en su cabeza, como una patada en su _masculinidad _cada vez que la pensaba. Bien, era estilista. Pero ¡Que demonios!

Recordando algo, decidió que debía probar la bebida de su copa.

_ El albino buscaba con la mirada a la nueva socia. _

—_Llega tarde – masculló dirigiéndose a la salida, en el momento en que la puerta se abría._

_ Lo primero que había sentido fue su espalda chocar con el suelo._

_ Lo segundo, al hombre sobre él._

_ Lo tercero, los labios del intruso –al que parecía no molestarle eso – sobre los suyos. Entonces a los espectadores y al final a la joven empresaria._

_ Arrojando con asco al hombre, asesino a todos con la mirada._

En ese instante – aun sin saber que decir – decidió volver a llenar su copa.

Luego aclararía algunos mal entendidos.

. . .

En el momento en que él había comenzado a reír – tras su cuarta copa y la segunda d ella -, Kagome empezaba a sentir pánico de lo que sucediera.

Aunque, después de otro trago eso ya no importaba tanto. _"Que mas da" _se había dicho tontamente.

Dejando eso de lado, decidió permitirse la pasajera felicidad que le otorgara el Duende Verde.

Una copa más, una menos. Nada tan soberanamente malo podía pasar ¿Cierto?

. . .

Jacken se pregunto quien mierda podía estar llamando a las cuatro de la mañana. Viendo el número de su jefe, atendió con el ceño fruncido.

La música de carnaval se oía a través del altavoz, cuando escucho el pedido de su jefe.

— Pero… - Las risas se escucharon por el micrófono.

— Nada de pedos – Más risas cuando una voz femenina añadió algo que se oyó como "¡Shi! Nafdha dh pe… os".

Jacken suspiro tras cortar la llamada. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes del amanecer.


End file.
